Licytacja
by kancchan
Summary: Jeden dzień z życia w Impel Down.


Aby zignorować łzy, zacisnął powieki i przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że aż chwilę później po podbródku popłynęła strużka krwi.

Woda zabrzęczała mu w uszach, a tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą mógł dostrzec mętną poświatę lamp naftowych, teraz widział zaledwie ciemność, która otoczyła go ze wszystkich stron. Wierciła w jego umyśle rozpacz tak olbrzymią, że mimo iż tkwił bez ruchu – po prostu upadał coraz niżej i niżej bezładu – jego serce krzyczało w panice, ale nie mógł zrobić nic, ażeby zaspokoić jego pragnienie życia.

Zapłacił największą cenę. Stał się kotwicą.

Wystrzegał się morza, jak największego wroga, mimo że kochał, pożądał i miłował je najbardziej na świecie. Aby w końcu zginąć w jego otchłani: ciemnej i zimnej, nieprzyjaznej i pustej, pozbawionej jakiekolwiek miłości do żeglarzy.

Tonął. Coraz większe ciśnienie wody powoli wypychało z jego płuc ostatnie tchnienia. Proces serca zwalniał. Szaleńczy bieg myśli stawał się płytki, organiczny, bezcelowy, pozbawiony sensu.

Śmierć przychodziła powoli, niczym sen, owijając jego zmęczone ciało lodowatym pomrukiem nadziei na lepszy świt.

* * *

Chwilę później, gdy obudził się, klęcząc pod strumieniem gorącej wody, nie miał pojęcia czy nadal żyje. Chciał uparcie wierzyć, że to sen, pieprzony koszmar, z którego za chwilę się obudzi.

Oddychał płytko, nierówno. Jego zmysły były otumanione przez narkotyk, który szalał w żyłach, chcąc wysłać Ace'a do świata umierających. Czy to cierpienie było pokutą za wszystkie grzechy, których się dopuścił? Jeśli tak, śmierć była o stokroć lepszą zapłatą. Dlaczego, nawet teraz, gdy był jedną nogą w grobie, nie mógł wyrzec się najskrytszych pragnień swojego serca?

Wypuścił z głuchym świstem powietrze z płuc i poczuł zapach rozkładających się w powietrzu zwłok.

Był przykuty do grubej, zardzewiałej rury kamieniem morskim nadal kompletnie ubrany.

Syknął z bólu, gdy pod wpływem wrzątku, otwarte rany na jego ramionach, rękach i nogach zapiekły, przybierając kolor szafiru. Para wokół niego kłębiła się jak welon porannych mgieł nad Nowym Światem. Pomieszczenie było ciasne, przesiąknięte zapachem stęchlizny, potu i taniego piwa, którego niegdyś degustował sam na sam, zauroczony falami uderzającymi o brzeg. Zgadywał, że pomieszczenie pełniło rolę prowizorycznego prysznica dla personelu.

Ace próbował pozbierać myśli, skupiając swój wzrok na zmieszanej ze sobą krwi i wodzie, które znikały sukcesywnie w odpływie.

Woda pomogła mu się otrząsnąć z zamroczenia, spowodowanego przez środki uspokajające, ale skojarzenie faktów przychodziło mu z takim wielkim trudem, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. W akcie desperacji szarpnął za łańcuchy, ale były tak mocne, że rura nawet nie drgnęła.

— Kurwa — zaklął zniecierpliwiony pod nosem i, nie bacząc na jakiekolwiek konsekwencje, uderzył skutą pięścią z całej siły o drzwi kabiny. Metal zazgrzytał złowieszczo. Zrobił to jeszcze raz i potem następny. Nie przyniosło to pożądanego rezultatu, a jedynie knykcie całe poczerwieniały i nabiegły krwią.

Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że świat spowił mrok. A po chwili nawet lampa zgasła i pogrążył się w całkowitym mroku.

Usłyszał jakiś hałas, którego echo odbijało się od ścian i mimowolnie serce zaczęło bić rozochocone, trzymając się ostatniej deski ratunku.

Odgłosy kroków nasiliły się. Pirat przełknął głośno ślinę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, gdy drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się ze złowieszczym zgrzytem.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ktoś taki jak ty, nie uległ takiej wielkiej dawce środka nasennego — usłyszał kobiecy głos tuż nad swoim uchem.

— Jeden — odparł zniechęcony, gdy długie paznokcie zacisnęły się na jego ramieniu.

— Cztery — mruknęła cicho. — Sprawią, że będziesz bezbronny jak kociak na kilka godzin — podsunęła, wbijając igłę tuż nad tatuażem.

— Dwa — sprostował szybko, czując jak zmęczenie chce go zabrać do krainy snu. — Dałabyś już za wygraną – poprosił, czując, że siła na licytację szybko opuszcza zakamarki jego każdej komórki. — Nawet nie mogę skupić… auł!

— Rozczarowałeś mnie — wyznała, gdy wpuściła do jego krwiobiegu kilka kropel narkotyku. W myślach już układała scenariusz powolnych i bolesnych tortur, których użyje, aby usłyszeć jeszcze parę takich melodyjnych dźwięków z jego ust. — Trzy i pół.

— Trzy — podsunął, gdy wbiła paznokcie w jego skórę. Poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim karku i zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy Domino zbliżyła się bardziej do jego okaleczonego ciała. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że tak okazuje się miłość — zmusił się na szczyptę złośliwość, gdy przejechała ostrym narzędziem po jego kroczu, pozostawiając gdzieniegdzie na skórze granatowe sinice, a kolanem rozchyliła bardziej jego nogi.

— Jesteś zawsze taki pewny siebie, myślałam że i tym razem będziesz wymagał rehabilitacji — odgryzła się, krzywiąc usta w delikatnym uśmiechu. Wypuściła igłę z dłoni, pozwalając, aby upadła i roztrzaskała się o kamienną posadzkę. — Nigdy nie miałeś oporów — kusiła dalej i przycisnęła mocniej, podrażniając jego męskość.

Ace zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi, tym samym zagłuszając cichy jęk.

— Nie tym razem — wychrypiał, próbując złapać oddech, jakby przebiegł dziesięć mil, gdy kobieta włożyła narzędzie zbrodni pod materiał spodni. Zaczął jeszcze głośniej oddychać, poczuł jak jego męskość twardnieje, poddając się złowieszczym pieszczotą kobiety.

— Dlaczego? — zaciekawiła się, jakby bezinteresownie wolną dłonią zakręcając dopływ wody. Przyrząd tortur tym razem wsunęła między jej pośladki. Domino spojrzała na niego, jakby wyczekując odpowiedzi, a w jej oczach błyszczała nadzieja.

— No wiesz, zakochani są zobowiązani do popełnienia wszelkich możliwych głupstw — powiedział wymownie, nadal prowadząc swoją gierkę. Zamknął oczy, aby pozbierać swoje szalejące myśli. Narzędzie zbliżało się niebezpiecznie ku górze, wyminęło zgrabnie część ciała, którą jeszcze niedawno Domino była zainteresowana.

— Głupi, głupi chłopak. Irytujący i egoistyczny. Zawsze pakujący się po uszy w kłopoty — prześwietliła go na wylot i, porzucając wszystkie zasady etyki zawodowej, zacisnęła lewą dłoń trochę mocniej na swojej zabawce, przycisnęła ją mocniej do skóry więźnia, powoli wkładając do jego ciasnej dziury.

Zabolało, czuł mrowienie i nieprzyjemny ból, tak nieprzyjemny, że musiał się wgryźć w swoje usta jak w kanapkę, aby nie jęczeć jak zwykła tania kurwa, ruchana przez swojego sponsora. Nie krzyczał. Robił wszystko, żeby nie krzyczeć. Żeby nie dać jej satysfakcji.

Nie przestawała, wręcz przeciwnie, robiła to głębiej i głębiej z cieniem satysfakcji czających się w ciemnych oczach.

— Pytałam dlaczego — zagadnęła, jakby nigdy nic, jakby rozmawiali po pogodzie na ten tydzień, a nie o jego życiowej szansie. — Ace, Ace, Ace — szeptała jego imię wprost w zaciśnięte usta Portgasa.

Ace, czując jak cienka nić parszywego, miażdżącego bólu, zamienia się miejscem z przyjemnością, nie myśląc za wiele, przycisnął swoje zakrwawione, popękane usta do ust więziennej strażniczki.

Spodziewał się, że pocałuje go w inny sposób. Delikatny, niemalże niezauważalny, przesiąknięty aż po brzegi uczuciem. Wyobrażał sobie, jak się waha, jak zdaje się całkowicie na niego, aby stracić kontrolę i rozpłynąć się pod wpływem pierwszego zauroczenia. Przez chwilę nawet zastanawiał się, czy powinien prosić o klucz, gdy się rozpłacze, bezbronna i przestraszona.

I może przez ułamek sekundy faktycznie była zaskoczona, może nawet lekko przestraszona i niepewna, lecz w mgnieniu oka odwzajemniła pocałunek – brutalnie. Namiętnie spijała jego krew z wargi jak rasowy wampir, jeszcze mocniej manewrując bronią w jego wnętrzu. A gdy to robiła nie była już wcale niepewna.

On musiał się wycofać, usiłując za wszelką cenę odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek, którego utracił gdzieś w trakcie pocałunku.

A potem mógł tylko patrzeć jak odchodzi, chichocząc cicho i kokieteryjnie trzepocząc rzęsami, zostawiając na jego ustach posmak sake i krwi.

— Wygrałeś — powiadomiła, uśmiechając się specjalnie dla niego.

— Nie. Za bardzo mi zależy — rzucił wymownie w odpowiedzi, gdy już wychodziła.

Domino nie była zła. Miała tylko diabła w sercu.

A lepszy świt nie nadszedł.


End file.
